A Winter Love
by Thn0715
Summary: Aaron and Dave share some special moments together during the winter season, including Hot Apple Cider, Sugar Cookies, and Candy Canes. Written for the FB Christmas Smut Challenge. Heavy Slash. Over 18 only please.
1. Apple Cider

**A/N: Greetings all! Happy December! This is my entry to the Facebook Christmas Smut Challenge. My chosen pairing is, of course, Hotch/Rossi, and my prompts were Apple Cider, Sugar Cookies, and Candy Canes. This is Chapter One of what will be a three part story.  
**

**I want to apologize in advance. Those of you who read my work regularly know that I like to completely finish a story before I post any chapters. But seeing as this story has a deadline (two days away! Eeek!), I wanted to get at least one chapter up! The other chapters are currently incomplete and I'm not sure when they will be posted, but know that I will work diligently to get this completed. I hope you'll bear with me.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! This is a slash fic and it's rated 'M' for a reason.  
**

* * *

**A Winter Love  
**

**Chapter 1: Apple Cider**

There was a majestic beauty about the landscape surrounding Little Creek as the first snow of the season began to fall. The tall Virginia pines stretched to the sky to welcome their new winter coats as the falling snow found a home on their branches. As dusk settled over the countryside, the native wildlife could be seen scurrying about. A young deer stopped to graze at the base of a tree before bounding ahead to join its mother and disappearing through the woods. Two squirrels bounced from tree to tree, chasing each other like young children playing tag. The birds soared overhead, overlooking their beautiful kingdom, and an eagle dove to the lake to snag a fish for dinner.

And Aaron Hotchner stood by the window in sock feet, khaki slacks and a dark brown half-zip pullover sweater, watching it all, taking it in with a look of wonderment on his face.

David Rossi stood at the corner of the kitchen island watching his younger lover as he took in the sights surrounding their cabin. There was a look on Aaron's face that Dave had very rarely seen before. It was a look of youthful innocence; a peaceful calm that Aaron so richly deserved to have in his life, yet rarely felt. He didn't want to disturb this moment, but right now all he wanted in the world was to be close to Aaron.

Behind him, the delicious aroma of hot apple cider simmering on the stove filled the cabin with the scents of cinnamon and spice, filling their hideaway with warmth. That, along with the soft glow of the warm crackling fire in the stone fireplace, was a great contrast to the biting winter wind swirling outside the window. Dave waited patiently for the cider to finish simmering as he thought about how wonderful his life had been since Aaron and Jack had officially become his family.

Aaron and Jack filled a void in his life he hadn't realized was there. And he did the same for them. They gave him a chance to experience the joy (and exhaustion) of fatherhood, something he never thought he'd experience, especially at his age. And he, in turn, gave Jack that second parental figure that he needed, and that extra bit of love and support that every child deserves. He'd forgotten how good it felt to simply be in love. He'd forgotten that wonderful feeling he got whenever something new and exciting happened in their combined life. He'd forgotten what sheer happiness could be brought to his heart by something as simple as his lover's smile. He reveled in the fact that many times, Aaron's smile was because of him. He was very proud that he was the one to thaw out the ice wall Aaron had built around his heart, that he was the one who could bring happiness and joy and love into that heart again. Aaron had long ago become special to him, but that had grown so much over the years: from an acquaintance to a mentor, to a trusted and respected friend, to a life. That's exactly what Aaron had become to him – his life.

The timer on the stove signaling the cider was ready brought him out of his thoughts. He stirred the cider, inhaling its soothing aroma, letting it fill him with warmth. He filled two mugs, added just a touch of the best scotch he owned, and brought them into the living room where Aaron was still standing by the window.

"Here you go," he said, handing Aaron a mug. Aaron took his mug in both hands and blew over the top to cool it slightly. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and savoring the delicious scent.

"Mmm…That smells so good."

Dave clinked mugs with him. "Tastes even better."

Aaron took a slow sip, letting the warm liquid glide down his throat, warming him from the inside out. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Dave. "You added a little something different this time, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Dave hummed, having just taken a sip. Aaron cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher the secret ingredient. He took another sip, this time keeping the liquid in his mouth longer so his taste buds would have a chance to figure this out.

"You added scotch."

Dave nodded.

"It doesn't taste like your usual scotch though."

"That's because it isn't."

"Did you open the Glenfiddich?" Aaron asked.

"I did."

"The 30?" He said with surprise, as the 30-year-old scotch cost over $300 a bottle.

"Yep."

"I thought you were saving that for a special occasion."

Dave sat his mug on the window sill and closed the gap between them. "I have you all to myself for an entire weekend," he said softly, stroking his fingers through Aaron's short hair. "I'd call that a pretty special occasion."

Aaron smiled and his eyes danced. An entire weekend, just him and Dave. It had been entirely too long. He lowered his head to rest against Dave's. "It has become a rarity, hasn't it?"

"That makes moments like this that much more special."

Usually a weekend at the cabin included Jack, which meant constant running and little rest or time for each other. But luckily for them, Jack was spending the weekend with his grandparents. Aaron leaned in and stole a soft, slow kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Dave whispered.

Aaron, still resting his forehead against Dave, turned his head to look out the window again.

"So what's captured your attention out there tonight?"

"It's so beautiful here. So peaceful. I've never really taken the time to pay attention before. Chasing after an energetic six year old doesn't usually leave much time for taking in the scenery."

Dave nodded his agreement. "Nights like this make me glad I bought this place. The sky is so clear you feel like you can see forever. Even after it gets dark the moon lights this place up like Christmas. It's refreshing sometimes to sit back and watch nature happen in front of you."

"Yeah, it is," Aaron said, taking the last sip of his apple cider.

"Need a refill?" Dave asked as he finished his own.

"Please."

"With or without?" he asked, referring to the scotch.

"With. Definitely. And a shot on the side?"

Dave chuckled. "Coming right up."

As Dave retreated to the kitchen to refill their mugs, Aaron turned his attention back to the window, this time questioning how on earth he'd gotten so lucky in love the second time around. He'd often heard that the best romantic relationships happen between best friends. Whoever said that should be given a medal, he thought. Because they were so right.

Dave returned with their drinks, giving Aaron his. They clinked shot glasses and downed the Glenfiddich before Dave sat his mug of cider on the nearby coffee table. "I'll be right back."

While Dave went upstairs, Aaron went to the computer in the corner and pulled up an internet radio station called Winterscapes. The soft instrumental sounds of winter filled the room, a perfect soundtrack to the scene outside. Dave returned a few minutes later with two pillows and two quilts, which he spread out on the floor, one on top of the other, in front of the fireplace. Aaron watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked while sipping his cider.

"I thought we could spend the evening in here," he said as he sat in the middle of the quilts. "The fire is still going strong, the drinks are close by," he acknowledged by taking a mouthful of cider. "And there isn't a neighbor for miles so we can leave the curtains to that window open all night."

Aaron continued to look at him quizzically, so Dave continued. "I like seeing that look of serenity on your face, Aaron. I want to keep it there for a little while. Indulge me, would you?"

Aaron chuckled, sat his mug next to Dave's on the table and lowered himself next to his lover. As soon as Aaron was within his grasp, Dave wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in his neck, inhaling his scent. Aaron wrapped his arms around Dave's, holding him in place. He shivered slightly as the short hairs of Dave's goatee tickled his neck.

Dave shifted just enough to reach Aaron's ear and nibbled gently on his earlobe. Aaron ran his hand through Dave's hair and angled his neck to give Dave more room. He took advantage of the new angle, alternating between Aaron's ear and neck; nibbling, sucking, enjoying having Aaron in his arms.

Dave turned his body so he was more to Aaron's side rather than behind him and stole a searing kiss, all the while pushing Aaron down slowly so they could lie side by side.

"Agent Rossi," he said breathlessly while flat on his back, "are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe a little," Dave grinned mischievously, toying with the zipper of Aaron's half-zip pullover sweater. "Is it working?"

Aaron gave a mischievous grin of his own, hooking a finger in Dave's belt loop. "Maybe a little."

"Good," his eyes danced as he closed in for another steamy kiss.

While he had Aaron's lips occupied, he ran his hand under Aaron's sweater, caressing the strong muscles of his chest and abdomen. A little higher, a little lower he teased. First he ran his thumb over a nipple, then lowered his hand snaking his fingertips just barely inside the waistband of his pants and back up again, making Aaron squirm. He finally divested him of his sweater and tossed it on the sofa before removing his own shirt and laying skin against skin on top of him.

"You're burning up," Dave breathed against his lover's swollen lips.

"You have that effect on me," Aaron said, arching his body to get intimately closer to his lover. Dave groaned as their erections finally came into contact, shooting off sparks behind his eyes.

"You seem to have that effect on me, too," he said, resting his forehead against Aaron's. Aaron brushed his fingers through the side of Dave's hair, cupping the back of his head in his palm, and pulled him down for another fiery kiss. He let his other hand roam down Dave's back, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers to squeeze his backside, pulling him closer to give them both the friction they so desperately wanted.

"God, I want you so bad right now," Dave growled as he continued to press his hips firmly against Aaron's.

"Then take me."

"Gladly," Dave grinned as his hands immediately moved to Aaron's belt. Within seconds the belt was gone, and so were the pants. He took his time with the boxers, however, revealing Aaron slowly to himself, groaning at the hard, glistening erection standing proudly for him. His eyes glazed over with lustful love for the man lying beneath him. He stripped himself quickly, then leaned down and allowed himself a taste of his lover. Aaron was addictive, and as they say, one is never enough, so he allowed himself another taste. And another.

Aaron's breaths came out in ragged gasps as Dave devoured him from root to tip. He tangled the fingers of one hand in Dave's hair while the other gripped the quilt tightly. Dave was masterful with his mouth, knowing exactly the right moments to lick, kiss, suck, add the slightest hint of teeth, to send Aaron spinning into near oblivion, then pull back just in time to keep Aaron on edge but not push him over. Aaron was writhing, thrusting his hips slightly to add to the glorious sensations Dave was showering him with.

And then Dave stopped.

Aaron nearly cried out at the loss. He opened his bleary eyes to look at Dave, who had moved to his side and was caressing his sweat-streaked face. Dave smiled is Cheshire Cat grin.

"God, I'm so ready for you," he said as he kissed Aaron's neck again. He reached for the bottle of lube to coat his fingers, but Aaron took the bottle from him. He poured some lube into his hands, rubbed them together to warm it, and coated Dave's shaft for him. "I'm ready for you now," he said shakily. "I don't want to wait."

"Are you… ahh!" his lover's long, smooth, firm stroke short circuited his train of thought momentarily, causing the raging fire through his veins to burn even hotter. "Are you sure?"

"God, yes," he murmured, lunging for Dave's lips. They kissed hard as Dave once again pushed him to the ground, this time lying between his legs. Dave moved once again to his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he lined himself up with Aaron's entrance.

To allow Aaron some time to adjust without preparation, he entered him very slowly, only pushing in to the tip before pulling out. Then he pushed in about a quarter of the way before pulling all the way out. Then halfway, and out. Then most of the way, stilling for a moment as he felt Aaron tense and his breath catch, before pulling out again. He kissed Aaron hard again as he finally pushed all the way in. Aaron broke the kiss with a gasp, burying his face in Dave's shoulder and clinging to him. Dave stilled again, hard as it was considering every molecule in his body was begging him to drive hard and fast into Aaron's tight body. Instead, he slowly pulled out again.

Aaron groaned once again at the loss. "For the love of God, David, stop teasing me!"

Dave couldn't help but chuckle at Aaron's neediness. He kissed him again. "Roll over. I want to try something."

Aaron did as requested, allowing Dave to position him where he wanted him, on his hands and knees. Dave massaged his shoulders and back, trailing gentle kisses down his spine before once again positioning himself at Aaron's entrance. He pushed in slowly, all the way, and stayed there. He kissed behind Aaron's ear and the back of his neck, caressing his sides as Aaron adjusted to the new angle. Then he wrapped an arm around Aaron's chest and pulled him closer.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling Aaron up, flush against his chest, to where they were both sitting back on their haunches. Aaron dropped his head back to rest on Dave's shoulder as Dave slowly moved within him. He turned his head slightly so he and Dave were nuzzled cheek to cheek, and wrapped his arms around Dave's. He moved his hips in time with Dave's methodical thrusts.

"Open your eyes, _amante_," Dave whispered. "Look up." Aaron did, and realized Dave had positioned them directly in front of the window. The snow was falling faster, swirling like the sea in the wind, coating everything in its magnificence. Dave sped up his thrusts, seemingly in time with the falling snow. Aaron clutched him tighter, angling his neck so he could kiss his lover.

"I love you," he softly, shakily spoke. "I love you, too," Dave replied. "More than you'll ever know."

Both men were breathing hard and ragged, clutching each other tighter as their bodies drove toward a frenzied state. Aaron reached for his own erection, desperate for that magical release. Dave allowed him a few intense strokes before taking his hand and wrapping it in his own, holding it to his chest.

"Not yet, my love," he whispered into his ear as Aaron whimpered and moaned. "I want to finish what I started earlier."

"Oh God," he begged. "Please Dave. Please please please…"

The sound of his lover begging drove Dave wild. He lost all rhythm as he drove into Aaron, his orgasm burning through him like wildfire through a forest. He cried out in ecstasy, clinging to Aaron with everything he had as his release ran from his body into Aaron's. He slumped against Aaron's back to catch his breath, relishing in the sound of Aaron's soft whimpers. He pulled out gently and moved to his side, laying Aaron back down.

"I've got you," he whispered into a kiss before dropping his head to Aaron's weeping erection and engulfing it. Aaron's hips bucked involuntarily and he gripped Dave's shoulder with one hand, the quilts in the other as Dave sucked hard. His back arched and he cried out as Dave sucked the mind blowing orgasm from his body. His body fell limp, his breathing erratic, and Dave devoured every last drop Aaron had to offer.

He licked his lips and lay beside Aaron, taking him into his arms. Aaron's heart was racing but starting to come down. He took some deep breaths to calm himself, inhaling as much of Dave's scent as he could. He burrowed into Dave's chest, resting his head just under Dave's chin. Dave couldn't hold back his smile as he reached for a blanket from the couch and draped it over them.

"I love you so much," he said as he kissed the top of Aaron's head. Aaron mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "I love you, too," but it was muffled by Dave's chest. They lay there together as the fire in the fireplace crackled through its few remaining burning embers, their now very cold apple cider long forgotten on the coffee table, and the soft sounds of Winterscapes still playing through the speakers lulled them to sleep.

* * *

_*amante is Italian for boyfriend/lover_


	2. Sugar Cookies

**A/N: Holy crap! I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this second chapter written! My deepest apologies for keeping you all waiting so long. I hope this is worthy of the wait. To refresh your memory, my prompts for this story were Apple Cider, Sugar Cookies, and Candy Canes. Hope you enjoy chapter two of "A Winter Love"! And here's hoping it won't be another month before chapter three gets posted.  
**

* * *

**Sugar Cookies**

The week before Christmas Penelope Garcia was known to spread her holiday cheer throughout the BAU. Her precious BAU babies each had their sweet guilty pleasures and she loved exploiting them, leaving goodies and gifts on their desks for them to find. She was still getting to know Alex Blake, but the newest profiler had shown a love of travel mugs. So Garcia found a fun holiday set - one with smiley faces wearing Santa hats, and one with Frosty the Snowman. For JJ and her beloved Godson she made little gingerbread men with gumdrop buttons. Little Henry loved gumdrops! And she decorated them with multi-colored frosting so they had blue and green hair, red and white vests, fancy bracelets and such. For Reid, who was as caffeine addicted as any teenager she knew, she found chocolate gourmet coffees. And for her Morgan she made chocolate/peanut butter/marshmallow brownies – her specialty.

David Rossi was always a slight challenge. The man already had everything! Everyone knew of his love for scotch, but the good stuff was a bit out of her price range. So she went with the next best thing – new scotch tumblers. These were festive, with small mistletoe etched into each glass. She took them to an engraver and had 'D.R.' engraved in a neat script on the bottom.

Aaron Hotchner, on the other hand, was never a challenge. The man had a serious sweet tooth for one thing. Sugar cookies. And his son had inherited his father's love of the delectable treat. She made them each a small tin. Hotch found the tins on his desk wrapped in red cloths. One cloth had a slightly altered Superman logo with an 'H' in the middle instead of an 'S'. The other was a modified Captain America logo with a 'J' in the center circle. And there was a note…

_Boss Man ~ _

_The Super-Hotch cookies are for you. My favorite junior G-man has his own tin. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!_

_~ Penelope_

He unwrapped the tin and peeked inside. Sure enough, his cookies had all been decorated with multi-colored "Super-Hotch" logos and Jack's with Captain America shields. He chuckled and took a cookie from the tin and treated himself. He moaned his delight out loud as it melted in his mouth. And he quickly treated himself to a second. And a third…

It was well known around the bureau that, while quitting time is technically 5:00pm, the BAU was notorious for staying far later than anyone else. So it surprised them all when at 5:05pm, Hotch stepped out of his office onto the catwalk and addressed his team.

"Hey gang, go home. Get some rest. We can pick all this up again in the morning."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he heard Morgan say to the others as he turned his back, knocked and entered the office next door. He stood in front of Dave's desk, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for him to finish his paperwork.

"Aaron," Dave said, not looking up.

"Yeah?"

"You're bouncing is shaking my whole office."

"Sorry," Aaron said, biting the edge of his lip while trying to force himself to be still. He took the empty chair in front of Dave's desk and almost immediately started bouncing his leg. Without raising his head, Dave glared at him over the top of his reading glasses, urging him to stop.

Dave worked for a few more minutes (mainly to torment Aaron) until he heard the *tap tap tap* of Aaron drumming his fingers on the top of his desk. He sat his pen down and closed his folder. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and looked up at his one-time trainee turned boss turned lover.

"Garcia gave you sugar cookies, didn't she?"

"Yes," Aaron smiled.

"How many did you eat?"

"A few," Aaron answered, looking like a mischievous child.

"Are there any left?" Dave asked, eyebrows raised.

"A few."

"Did you save any for your son?"

If possible, Aaron's grin grew wider. "Didn't have to. She made him his own tin."

"Nice," Dave shook his head. "I need to talk to Garcia about your sugar intake. You get more hyper than Jack when you eat that much sugar."

"My son comes by it honestly, what can I say?" Aaron shrugged. "You could come home with me and help me burn off all this excess energy."

Dave turned his head to look out the blinds and realized the rest of the BAU was gone. "You sent everyone home already?"

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded fervently.

He looked back at Aaron and saw delight in his eyes. His eyes were _dancing_! And he was smiling. Dave nearly melted in his seat at the look of pure joy on Aaron's face.

"And Jack is at a sleepover tonight," Aaron continued. "So can we go now?"

"Eager to get home, are we?" Dave's Cheshire cat grin appeared.

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

He leaned over Dave's desk and whispered seductively, "I want to play." He sat back and enjoyed the surprised look on Dave's face. He grinned. "So can we go now?"

"Lead the way."

Aaron jumped up and jogged to the door before calming himself, putting his "Unit Chief face" back on, and calmly walking back to his office to gather his things. Dave laughed. Aaron was so much fun when he got playful. For a moment he thought, _'it's a shame nobody else ever gets to see this.'_ He quickly amended that thought. _'No it's not. This is all mine!'_ He threw on his overcoat, picked up his briefcase and met Aaron at his office door, eager to get his lover home.

And he was not at all disappointed.

As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Aaron had Dave flush against the door, hands all over him like an octopus, kissing him hard. Dave indulged in the sweet sugary taste on his tongue. He sucked hungrily as Aaron's tongue devoured his mouth. When they finally broke for air, they were both panting and beginning to sweat.

"I love it when you get like this," Dave managed to say.

Aaron snickered. "And you want to talk to Garcia about taking away my sugar cookies."

"Only at the office. You can have as much sugar as you want here if it keeps you this excited."

"I don't need sugar to get excited around you."

"Good," Dave said with a wink. "So, what's for dinner?"

He started to walk away toward the kitchen when Aaron grabbed him around the waist and snuggled against his back, his nose nestled just behind Dave's ear. "Dinner can wait." He gave Dave's ear a lick. "I want dessert."

Dave laughed as Aaron enthusiastically pulled him toward their bedroom. He pushed Dave to sit on the edge of the bed and proceeded to give him a strip tease. He started with is tie, undoing the knot and pulling it off slowly, draping it around Dave's neck. Then the shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button and the cuffs, letting it hang seductively off his shoulders before dropping it to the floor. The undershirt was next, which he tossed onto Dave's head, causing Dave to laugh. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then slowly began unbuckling his belt. Dave reached for his hand to stop him.

"Allow me."

Aaron wiggled his hips while Dave removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He shimmied out of them and stood proudly before his partner clad only in his boxers. He reached for Dave's hand, pulling him to his feet. He kissed him before untucking his shirt from his pants, unbuttoning it and pulling it off. Next went his undershirt. Aaron ran his hands over Dave's chest and down his sides. He kissed his neck, his throat, across his chest, over his heart. He attacked his mouth again as his hands found Dave's belt and dispatched of it quickly. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dipping his hands down the back and giving Dave's backside a playful squeeze before shoving his pants down. Dave returned the favor by pushing Aaron's boxers down. Aaron wasted no time pouncing on his lover and they both toppled onto the bed.

"You can do that little dance for me anytime," Dave giggled.

"You like that?"

"Yeah."

"You'll like this even better." Aaron dropped his head and without warning, engulfed his lover. Dave's hips immediately bucked as he moaned loudly and his head flopped back against the pillows. He massaged Dave's manhood with his tongue, sucking energetically. Dave's hands went into Aaron's hair and held on tight as Aaron drove him near insanity. He brought him to the brink, then pulled off, quickly lubed himself and carefully entered his lover with no preparation.

"Ohhhh God," Dave groaned, gripping Aaron tightly. Aaron moaned and whimpered at the vice grip Dave's body had on him.

"You okay?" he breathed, trying to control himself as he looked at Dave's face. Dave opened his eyes and found his smiling, yet timid lover gazing at him. Dave's response was to kiss him fervently.

Aaron took that as a positive sign. He smiled and his eyes lit up as he began to move inside his lover. He kept his eyes open to watch Dave's face as their passion grew stronger with each thrust. He took Dave's leg and wrapped it over his hip and drove deeper, faster. Dave pulled him down to kiss him hard as they both moved at warp speed toward completion.

Dave broke their kiss when Aaron's hand found his throbbing erection. He let out a series of gasps and moans and arched into him.

"Oh God. Aaron…"

"Oh yeah. Come on…"

They both cried out as their orgasms hit simultaneously. They held onto each other as wave after wave of electricity crashed through their bodies. Aaron flopped unceremoniously on top of his lover as the final wave washed through him.

Dave's hand ran gently through Aaron's sweat soaked hair and kissed his temple. "One of these days," he said, breathing hard, "you're going to give me a heart attack."

Aaron chuckled and lifted his head, gazing down at him. Dave's face was red, sweat rolling down his brow, hair plastered to his forehead. And he was smiling, eyes brightly gazing back up at him. Aaron smiled and kissed him again, this time slowly, taking his time, savoring every second.

Of course, their stomachs decided to pick this moment to remind them that they hadn't had dinner yet. They both laughed at the rumbling.

"I guess we worked up an appetite," Aaron said.

"Sounds like it. We should probably get cleaned up first," Dave said, glancing down at the sticky mess between them.

Aaron disengaged himself from Dave's body and helped him up. Together they showered in the large tiled shower with dual shower heads, kissing all the while. They finished, dried off and dressed in lounge pants and t-shirts and headed for the kitchen.

They decided on pasta for dinner. Dave cooked while Aaron prepared two salads and garlic bread. They ate at a leisurely pace, the conversation light and easy, as was generally the case between them. As always, Dave's cooking was delicious and devoured. Since Dave cooked, Aaron washed the pots and pans while Dave loaded the dishwasher.

Since the night was still relatively young, they decided to watch a movie. They sat next to each other on the couch. As the movie played, Aaron leaned more and more heavily against Dave. Eventually, Dave shifted his position to sit propped in the corner of the couch so Aaron could lie against him. By the halfway point of the movie he was sound asleep against Dave's chest. He had one hand curled under his chin while the other gripped Dave's t-shirt loosely. Dave caressed his cheek and kissed the crown of his head.

"You sugar-crashed on me," he chuckled. He spent several minutes watching him, their movie now forgotten. He looked so young when he slept, so innocent. There were no lines of worry around his eyes or creases in his brow. There was only total relaxation and peace. He could look at him in this beautiful state for hours. His back, on the other hand, had other ideas. The awkward position was becoming painful. As much as he hated to, he had to wake him to get him to bed.

He kissed him one more time before shaking him gently. "Come on, Aaron. Let's go to bed." Aaron mumbled something incoherent and tried to burrow deeper into Dave's chest. Dave chuckled and nudged him again. "Come on, you can sleep again as soon as we're upstairs."

Aaron sighed and managed to get to his feet. Dave stood and took hold of his arm, guiding his out-on-his-feet lover up the stairs to their room. He pulled the sheets back and got Aaron tucked in before getting in on the other side. As soon as he was in bed, Aaron curled back up to him, resuming his position against his chest and snuggling as close as he could get. He was asleep again almost immediately. Dave wrapped his arms around him and gave him one last kiss.

"I love you so much, Aaron," he whispered. He lied awake for a few more minutes, completely content listening to the soft even breathing of his love against his chest.


	3. Candy Canes

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to complete this story. This is why I like to complete a story before I post anything. I get distracted too easily and then a month goes by without an update. I am ashamed. **

**If there's anyone still out there reading this, thank you for sticking with me! I hope the wait will be worth it. Just a reminder, my prompts for this fic were Apple Cider, Sugar Cookies, and Candy Canes. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of A Winter Love. And thank you all again for all the support.**

* * *

**Candy Canes**

The Christmas party at David Rossi's mansion was in full swing. The eight-foot live tree stood proudly in the corner decorated in beautiful elegant ornaments of red, gold, and green, save for a few hand made ornaments courtesy of Jack and Henry. Red and gold garland draped each row of branches. An old golden angel with intricate detailing sat atop the tree, a Rossi family heirloom. And candy canes randomly adorned the tree, a Hotchner family tradition.

Tonight was a much needed BAU-only party. After some truly terrible cases, they needed this time together to simply enjoy each other's company. They needed the time to laugh and joke and tease and be carefree. Will was graciously hosting a sleepover for Henry and Jack.

Their dinner of Cannelloni - meat and cheese filled for most of them, spinach and cheese filled for Garcia - doused in Dave's homemade tomato-basil sauce had already been devoured. As had the garlic bread and salads. There were quite a few desserts lining the counter tops in Dave's kitchen, as everyone felt compelled to bring something, even though they were told it wasn't necessary. There was a chocolate layered dessert topped with cool whip, a pecan pie, a batch of homemade chex mix, and several different types of Christmas cookies.

While everyone pitched in to help clean up, Dave made everyone a mug of hot chocolate and brought out the bag of marshmallows for those who needed that extra little sugar boost. He also brewed a pot of coffee. Aaron went to the tree and picked off a candy cane, returning to his seat. He unwrapped it up to the curve and dipped the long stick into his mug, using it to stir his drink.

"Hey Hotch, what's with the candy cane?" JJ inquired.

"If you do this while the drink is still hot enough, some of it will melt and give it a little minty flavor. It's pretty good." He pulled out the candy cane and sucked the chocolate off the stick, eyeing Rossi wickedly. Rossi, sitting across from him, shuddered.

"That sounds good, actually," Reid commented as Hotch once again used the candy cane to stir his drink, then sucked it dry. Rossi squirmed in his chair and took a sip of his own hot chocolate.

The kids, as Hotch and Rossi liked to refer to them, were digging into the random desserts. The cookies and chex mix were moved from the counter to the table. Hotch, of course, went straight for Garcia's sugar cookies. She smiled big at that.

"You know I brought those just for you, sir."

"You're awesome, Garcia." He gave her a smile and a wink, then pointed to the coat rack by the door. "Did you see what's hanging over there?"

She looked and saw the two red capes she'd wrapped his and Jack's cookies in the week before. She beamed.

"I'm guessing he liked the cape?"

"That would be quite an understatement. He put it on as soon as he realized what it was. Then insisted I put mine on. And made me keep it on all night. He adores them. Thank you for that."

"You're ever so welcome, my liege," she bowed her head, then swiped a cookie for herself.

Hotch laughed, stirring his hot chocolate once again and licking his candy cane dry, watching Dave squirm in his chair. Oh, how he loved making David Rossi squirm.

While the others were busy with their various desserts and small talk, Hotch winked at Rossi and quietly made his exit. Rossi waited about thirty seconds and followed his lover up the stairs. Aaron was in their en-suite bathroom when Dave entered their room. He closed the door and waited. As soon as Aaron exited, Dave shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard, grinding his hips into him.

"Do you feel what you've been doing to me all night?" Dave growled against Aaron's lips when he broke the kiss for air. "I've never wanted to be a candy cane so bad in my life!"

Aaron flipped their positions and pressed Dave against the wall with his body. "That's exactly what I've been trying to do," he grinned wickedly yet again before crushing his mouth to Dave's. Keeping Dave's mouth busy, his hands went immediately to Dave's belt. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, letting his hand roam inside to find the one thing he was looking for. He gave Dave one good, long, firm stroke. Dave groaned loudly as his head fell back against the wall with a thud.

"Shhh," Aaron whispered as he sank to his knees, taking Dave's pants down with him. "They'll hear you."

"You're really going to do this with them downstairs?" His breath hitched as he got more and more excited by the second.

"I am. I've wanted you all night." He licked up Dave's shaft as Dave's hand went into his hair. "Besides, this isn't going to take very long."

"You're right about that," Dave hissed. "I'm on the edge already."

"I know," Aaron wiggled his eyebrows and smiled before taking Dave into his mouth...

* * *

"Hey," Blake got everyone's attention. "Where did Hotch and Rossi go?"

Morgan chuckled. "Probably to take care of some business."

The others looked at him, confused. Morgan laughed out loud.

"Four profilers in this room and I'm the only one that noticed what's been going on here?"

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"Oh man," he shook his head. "Hotch has been torturing him with that damn candy cane all night. You guys honestly haven't noticed how Rossi's been squirming in his seat every time Hotch sucks on that thing? The guy has been hard for half an hour!"

"Morgan!" Garcia admonished. "How could you know that?"

"Are you kidding! Hotch has me wanting to be that candy cane, and I'm straight!"

JJ shook her head. "That's not an image I needed, Morgan. I'm not going to be able to look at a candy cane the same way again."

"I don't get it," Reid still looked confused. At the same time, they heard a thud from upstairs. Five sets of eyes looked up, then laughed.

Morgan hung his head. "I'll explain later, kid."

* * *

"Oh God, Aaron," Dave breathed heavily, still keeping his hand in Aaron's hair. "So close."

Aaron continued to lick and suck hard, massaging Dave's hip with his thumb. He moaned around Dave's shaft and grazed him with his teeth. That sent Dave over the edge. He fisted Aaron's hair and tried with everything he had to keep quiet as the convulsions ripped through his body. He released some soft whimpers as Aaron drank him dry before finally releasing him. He kissed his hip before standing and righting Dave's pants for him. He nuzzled his neck and waited for Dave to catch his breath before kissing him passionately.

"I love you, you know," Aaron smiled at him.

"I know." He brushed his hand through Aaron's hair trying to fix it. "I love you, too."

Aaron winked at him again, then went into the bathroom to rinse his mouth and fix his hair. He came out and changed his shirt. Dave looked at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I got something on my shirt. That's my cover."

"You think they'll buy that?" Dave quirked an eyebrow.

"Not really," he chuckled, only now feeling a little embarrassed. Dave shook his head and chuckled also. Aaron kissed him again. "I'll see you downstairs."

As Aaron left the room, Dave went into the bathroom to put himself back together.

* * *

"Did you change your shirt?" Blake asked when Hotch returned to the dining room.

"Yeah. I spilled some hot chocolate on it."

"Uh-huh. Sure you did," Morgan smirked at him, taking a sip of his coffee. Hotch cleared his throat and looked away, causing Morgan to laugh.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing in here?" Rossi said as he came back down the stairs. "The presents are in there!"

"Ooh! Presents!" Garcia squealed as she heading for the living room, followed by JJ, Blake, and Reid. Hotch poured he and Rossi a cup of coffee. He handed one to Dave and followed the others. Morgan hung back.

"Feeling better, old man?" he asked quietly.

"Much," Rossi sighed, clinking mugs with Morgan. They both laughed and made their way into the living room.

Reid played Santa, digging all the presents out from under the tree and handing them out. They had all drawn names to determine who to buy for. There was one present for each of them.

Reid received a new purple scarf and a pair of mismatched socks from Garcia.

Garcia received a new set of troll dolls with wild, bright hair from JJ.

JJ received a new set of workout gloves from Morgan.

Morgan received a new tool set from Rossi.

Rossi received a new Waterman fountain pen and refill cartridge from Blake.

Blake received a new chess set from Hotch.

Hotch received a gourmet coffee set from Reid.

"Hey Reid," JJ got his attention. "I think you missed one." She pointed to the small box still under the tree. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"There's not a name on it."

Rossi's eyes went wide. "That one wasn't supposed to make it's way down here."

"Ah, so this one is for Hotch," Garcia teased. "Let's see it!"

The others joined in. "Yeah, come on, let's see!"

Dave bit his lip nervously as he kept his gaze on the box. Aaron noticed immediately. He rested his hand over Dave's. "Everything okay?"

Dave took a deep breath and stood, pulling Aaron up with him. "I was going to wait until Christmas Eve to do this, but..." He licked his suddenly dry lips and handed the box to Aaron.

"You sure?" he asked before opening the gift. Dave nodded, but still looked nervous. Aaron, now suddenly nervous himself, opened the package with care. Underneath the wrapping paper was a black velvet box. He lifted the lid and his breath caught.

"Dave," he gasped. In the box was a brushed gold ring with intricate detailing carved all the way around, and three diamond studs imbedded across the top. His eyes began to tear and he started breathing heavy. Dave wrapped his hands around Aaron's as they gently held the box.

"Marry me, Aaron."

"Oh my gosh!" Garcia gasped and gripped JJ's hand. The others watched wide-eyed waiting on Aaron's response.

Aaron couldn't take his eyes off the ring. It was beautiful. And perfect. The three stones representing himself, Dave, and Jack. He finally looked up at Dave, a single tear falling from his eye. He smiled.

"Stay right there." He wiped the tear from his face and sniffled, still smiling. "I'll be right back. Just stay there."

He ran up the stairs, leaving everyone looking around curiously, wondering what he was up to. He hadn't responded to Dave's request. Dave was now a nervous wreck. He wouldn't look at any of them.

Less than a minute later, he came running back down, carrying a small wrapped package of his own. He handed it to Dave. "Open it."

Dave did as Aaron requested, though his shaking hands made it slightly difficult. When he finally got the package opened, he couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in a very similar black velvet box was the same exact ring. He looked up at Aaron, both of them with tears in their eyes.

"Looks like we had the same idea," Aaron said, a slight tremor in his voice.

"So does this mean you'll marry me?" Dave asked his question again.

"Yes. If you'll have me."

"Yes."

They flew into each others arms and shared a tear-filled kiss. The others all cheered around them. Garcia snapped several pictures with her cell phone.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to call Emily!"

"Easy, Garcia," JJ reeled her in. "It's three-something in the morning in London. Wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, let us at least tell Jack first," Hotch said, still wrapped in Rossi's arms, forehead resting against forehead.

Morgan was the first to go over to the pair. He clapped them both on a shoulder and gave them that classic Derek Morgan smile. "Congratulations, guys."

"Thank you, Derek."

They finally let each other go so they could share hand shakes and congratulatory hugs with their team.

"Come on, gang," Blake got everyone's attention. "Let's get going and let them enjoy their engagement night."

Everyone agreed. They all pitched in to help pack up the desserts and gather their gifts. Hotch and Rossi walked them all to the door. With more hugs and congratulations, the team left the newly engaged to celebrate their special night.

**~THE END~**


End file.
